


We Are Not Broken (We Are Not)

by poetsandzombies



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angry Sex, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt Steve, Hurt Tony, leaves hope for a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which there is love, but not happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Not Broken (We Are Not)

They are not the same. 

They cover it up with tighter grips and louder moans, harder thrusts. They will not let themselves fall apart, despite an army of demons writhing beneath their skin, an ever present anger, a hatred festering in their guts. It simply makes them more desperate.  _Desperate to love, desperate to heal_. 

Though somewhere in the back of their mind, they have to know the truth. That the marks they leave upon each other's skin, though possessive, are not loving, but harmful and rife with blame. They scratch and bite and  _press_ , but they aren't love marks. They are wounds that leave scars, dark bruises of accusation, they are weighted and disastrous. 

It isn't a question of love;  _that_  is undeniably there. It is a question of forgiveness, which there _is_  not. It is a question of content, which they _are_  not.

But there is also no room for giving up or letting go. Steve is too stubborn, Tony is too broken, and they are both too attached. They hurt too easily, blame to fast, but love too much to let it destroy them. 

So instead they destroy themselves.

"We will fix this, we will." All their words ever consist of now are empty promises, either abandoned or left waiting to be broken. They swear, they swear it is enough, that they are enough to get through this.

"We're okay." 

They are not. They are broken, on their knees, bent over the shattered pieces that remain, desperately trying to pick them up, but cutting themselves on the jagged edges. How did this happen? They've hurt each other too much, did not expect love to betray them the way that it did. 

But it has. Now, most nights are spent in contemplation, or in attempts to make things right, but only making things worse.

There is love, but it is no longer gentle. It is not sweet, or comforting. It is terrifying, weakening,

But it is love, and they cling to that. 

 

Now, most nights Tony spends sitting on the edge of the bed, wondering how to apologize. 

And now, most nights Steve spends watching Tony sleep, wondering how to reach out, kiss him softly, and admit that he forgives him.


End file.
